A New Life
by Chiddory
Summary: Haruno Sakura se muda dos EUA e vai para Londres. O que será que acontece depois que a rosada entra em uma escola nova e, já de cara dá uma cabeçada no armário? :s Definitivamente, ela não será mais a mesma. SasuSaku / NaruHina / NejiTen / e outros...


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence, mas um dia desses eu roubo do titio Kishi_

_**Resumo:**_ _Haruno Sakura se muda dos EUA e vai para Londres. O que será que acontece depois que a rosada entra em uma escola nova e, já de cara dá uma cabeçada no armário? :s Definitivamente, ela não será mais a mesma. SasuSaku / NaruHina / NejiTen / e outros... ^^_

_N.A - Oi gente! Essa é minha primeira fic do Naruto, as outras foram tuudo do Harry Potter hehe ^^' Bom, eu queria agradecer né, as pessoinhas lindas que vão ler e fazer um aviso: O casal principal dessa fic é Sasuke/Sakura, ENTRETANTO, eu vou colocar um pouco de SasuNaru também, porque eu acho eles muito foufos *O* Outra coisa: Vão SIM ter outros casais, como naruHina e NejiTen... e algumas surpresinhas hehe :) Agora chega de enrolação e vamos à fic! _

o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Haruno Sakura **_

_**Ouvindo: **__Minha mãe __urrar__ falar que já tá na hora de acordar -' _

_**Imaginando:**__ Em como será meu fist day na escola nova - sacooo _

Ninguém merece acordar ás 6 da manhã pra ir pra escola. Pior que isso, é acordar às 6 da manhã para ir para o inferno a escola nova. Onde todas aquelas garotas patricinha ficam dando falando dos garotos o tempo inteiro -' E aqueles garotos que só pensam em _futebol futebol futebol _affs u.u Por mim eu continuava morando lá nos EUA, mas minha mãe arrumou um emprego como gerente em uma das mais famosas redes de gordura sólida comida do mundo, McDonnald's, aqui em Londres. Pensando pelo lado bom, eu posso comer hambúrgueres quando eu quiser! MUAHAHAHAHA . Ih, olha só, eu aqui pensando igual uma autista e minha mãe se esganando dizendo que eu tenho que levantar.. affs u.u

Levantei como uma mula devagar quase parando e me espreguicei. Fui até o banheiro olhar como a minha cara estava hoje. Entrei no banheiro, me olhei no espelho e dei um berro. Uma espinha nojenta pra caralho estava no meio do meu queixo. Não pensei duas vezes antes de pegar e tentar espremer aquele bicho nojento. Não adiantou nada e ainda começou a doer. Eu mereço ¬¬'

Olhei a hora e vi que eram quase 6 e quarenta. - **PUTA QUE PARIU! **- saí correndo pra botar o uniforme. Acabou que errei a entrada da camisa e enfiei o braço na cabeça. Corrigir o uniforme deve ter me tomado uns cinco muitos. Passei varada pela sala, apanhando uma torrada em cima da mesa e a mochila. - **TO INDO MÃÃE!** – saí de casa atropelando o gato laranja da minha nova vizinha. Nunca a vi, espero ter tempo pra conhecê-la melhor... Arfando e suuuuuper hiper ultra mega power cansada da correria, cheguei à porta da escola. Vazia? Como? Onde? Quando? OMFG – agora eu tenho um infarto. Andei pelo pátio e encontrei o zeladorzinho que tomava conta do bagulho. - **Ei! Tio! Você ae! **- corri até o velhote barbudo que trabalhava na escola. Pelo menos eu acho né, ele tava com um uniforme verde ;P - **Tio, porque a escola tá vazia?**

**-Você chegou atrasada garota! Agora vai ter que esperar a entrada do segundo tempo **– Respondeu aquele velho maldito. Olhei para a porta que ele apontava, dava pro interior do prédio da escola. Passei os olhos pelo velho feio e vi que ele tinha um crachá escrito "_Sarutobi_". Nossa, que nome horroroso! Parece nome de árvore hehe. Corri para dentro do prédio e aliviada, constei que não era a única atrasada. Devia ter, no mínimo do mínimo, uns 20 alunos aqui. Passei olhando pra baixo, eu sou tímida tá? u.u Como eu tava olhando pro chão, não conseguia ver o que estava na minha frente. Só sei que senti uma coisa dura batendo na minha testa e caí pra trás, de bunda no chão. Geral riu da minha cara, apontando o dedo.. principalmente aquelas patricinhas nojentinhas u.u Olhei pra frente pra entender o que tinha acontecido e constatei que tinha batido de cara na porta aberta do armário de uma garota. Ela olhava para mim com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis chamativos. Ela era bem bonita.

**-Você está bem? **- A garota de cabelos loiros me estendia a mão agora, com um sorriso no rosto. Aceitei a ajuda e me levantei, arrumando minha roupa.

-**Obrigada!** - Olhei para ela e sorri também. - **Me desculpe eu não tinha intenção...**

-**AH! Que isso rosinha, liga não! Isso acontece o tempo todo aqui! **- disse a garota rindo. - **A propósito, meu nome é Ino! E o seu?**

-**Sakura!** - respondi, sorrindo também.

**-Então Sakura, você é nova por aqui certo? **

Olhei em volta, reparando no tipo de pessoas que tinha ali – **Sou sim!**

**-Vem, vou te apresentar pro povo todo!** - disse Ino, me carregando pela mão e correndo pelos corredores da escola.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Ouvindo:**__ Meus pensamentos pervertidos (6'_

_**Imaginando:**__ Como seria se eu e Naruto estivéssemos na minha casa hoho*_

Como se agarrar no banheiro com aquele loiro abestalhado era bom meu Deeeus ! Eu podia sentir cada parte do meu corpo queimando enquanto Naruto beijava meu pescoço e me imprensava cada vez mais contra a parede. Dá vontade de tirar a roupa inteira dele e... Bom, dexa pra lá hehe. Enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço, eu passava a mão por seus cabelos macios e dourados. Como eram cheirosos! Naruto tinha um cheiro só dele, não dá pra explicar u.u Eu devo tá mais vermelho que um pimentão. Mas isso não importa, logo agora que a coisa ficou boa hehe. Naruto começou a tirar a própria camisa, e eu fazia o mesmo. Logo depois disso, ele me imprensou mais uma vez na parede, beijando meus lábios que já estavam vermelhos e inchados. Senti seus braços fortes enlaçando a minha cintura, grudando mais os nossos corpos. Gostoso! Apertei a bundinha sexy dele. Apertei mesmo u.u Senti Naruto se afastar rapidamente e fazer um sinal para nos escondermos. Entrei em uma cabine e coloquei minha blusa branca, arrumando a gravata vermelha do uniforme. Ouvimos a porta abrir e logo se fechar novamente. Pude sair tranquilo da cabine. Vi Naruto saindo também, vermelho e ofegante, e com um sorrisinho safado só dele. Aiai, esse garoto me dá um trabaalho, quem mandou arrumar um namorado que quer ficar se agarrando nos banheiros da escola? É nisso que dá. Antes de sair do banheiro, ainda mordi aquela orelha gostosa dele u.u Afinal, se era dele, era minha também u.u

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

_**Ouvindo:**__ Sakura gritar em toda curva que a gente fazia correndo pelos corredores da escola._

_**Imaginando:**__ Qual será a reação da Hinata e da Tenten quando eu apresentar a nova aluna._

**Aiai, Sakura! Que escândalo... **- Falei rindo, olhando pra menina de cabelos róseos, que tinha uma cara de horror total. Entrei no ginásio, onde tinham muitos alunos falando tão alto, que a minha cabeça doía, humf, escandalosos u.u Não demorou muito pra encontrar o que estava procurando. Hinata sentada na arquibancada rindo horrores, enquanto Tenten dançava e cantava "It's a kind of magic" do Queen. Eu mereço ¬¬' Arrastei Sakura até onde as loucas estavam.

**- Hello People!** - berrei discretamente, fazendo uma pose mucho sexy.

Hinata e Tenten berraram e me abraçaram. Eu sei que eu sou insubstituível e tals, mas a gente se viu nas férias né pô -' Do mesmo jeito, abraçei as duas e sorrindo puxei Sakura. Nossa, ela tava um pimentão hehehe :) - **Gente, essa aqui é a Sakura! - **Hina e Tenten sorriram.

**- Oiee Sakura! Tudo bem? **- disse Hina, abraçando ela, que deu um sorrisinho.

**- Você é nova aqui na escola né Sakura? **- perguntou Tenten, que também abraçou Sakura.

**-Elas são Hinata e Tenten. Aposto que a gente vai se dar muito bem Sakura! - **falei sorrindo.

**- Eu também acho isso! - **disse Sakura dando um pulinho. Hinata ia falar alguma coisa quando o sinal bateu, avisando que o segundo tempo iria começar. Bostaa, eu não quero ir pra aula! u.u Me recuso... se bem que agora é aula do _gostooso_ do Kakashi, professor de Educação sexual (6666' Depois de anunciar pra Deus e o mundo que eu amava o Kakashi, puxei as três mocinhas elegantes e fomos em direção à sala de aula. Eu sentei na frente (obvio u.u), Hinata e Tenten do meu lado e Sakura atrás.

Eu estava lindamente com meus pensamentos fofos sobre Kakashis pelados em campos de flores cheios de ursinhos carinhosos, quando ele chega. O mais gato. O mais gostoso. O mais lindo. O mais tchutchuco. O mais seduzente moreno de toda a escola. Ele, Uchiha Sasuke. Só queeee... Nada é perfeito né... Ele tinha namorado D: Mas nem tudo está acabado! Há uma luz no fim do túnel! Ele não era exatamente _gay_, ele era bissexual tá? u.u E meu ex-namorado também ): Okay okay vaai, eu desencanei já u.u Além do mais, eu posso dizer que aproveitei _bem_ quando tinha ele só pra mim (666666' Acompanhei ele com o olhar até ele mandar um beijinho pra mim. mostrei a lingua pra ele e o descarado riu. Pra completar a situação, Sasuke chegou no pé do meu ouvido e sussurrou sexymente. -** Você sabe que assim eu não resisto né? **- E sentou atrás de Hinata, que ficou vermelha, como sempre né -' Mas eu sei muito bem que não é dele que ela gosta, é de uma pessoa muito pior que ele :s mas dexa pra lá, o Kakashi tá chegando.. Ai meu Deus, acho que vou ter um infarto, alguém me segura please.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

_**Ouvindo:**__ Kakashi falando sobre como se usa um absorvente feminino -' Admita: Isso é gay._

_**Imaginando:**__ Kakashi usando um absorvente feminino. Não posso mais faltar minhas consultas ao psicólogo, definitivamente._

Aula chata. Professor pervertido. Amigos problemáticos. Prima estranha. Escola inútil. Nossa, não tem nada que presta nessa vida... Só o Doutor Gai que me salva. Ele é o melhor psicólogo desse mundo *-* Okay, aposto que o Sasuke e o Naruto tavam de viadagem no banheiro de novo -' só pela cara deles dá pra imaginar o que eles não fizeram... Que gays ;P Ainda bem que a minha salvação está na minha frente... A garota de cabelos castanhos e mais cherosos do mundo... aiai *-* Ahn? Eu não pensei nada ouviu? u.u Putz.. Agora o Kakashi resolveu escrever no quadro -' Vo copiar logo antes que eu fique atrasado senão... PUTA QUE PARIIIU - a FDP da minha caneta resolveu estourar... manchou minha blusa! Nããão! Okay, vo tentar limpar com saliva. Levei meu dedo à boca e babei ele, passando na camisa. Acho que não adiantou... minha blusa ficou babada. Aproveitando a cagada, vou falar com ela u.u - **Tenten? Você me empresta uma caneta? A minha estourou... - **cochichei no ouvido dela. Que perfume booom *O* Acho que vou ter um acesso ou alguma coisa assim.. Okay Neji, calma, ela tá virando pra falar com você.

**- Claro Neji! Toma aqui...** - Quando ela ia me entregar a caneta, a mão dela bateu na cadeira e a caneta caiu no chão. - **Oops, desculpinha** - ela falou, sorrindo.

**- Sem problema Tenten, obrigado! **- Me abaixei pra pegar a caneta quando aconteceu em câmera lenta. Aproveitei pra dar uma olhadinha extra nela e me desequilibrei da cadeira. Me senti na própria Disney, voando até o chão, com a cadeira por cima de mim. Tentei colocar o braço na frente, e ai aconteceu a pior coisa de todas, minha mão bateu de mau jeito no chão e... Minha unha quebrou! Acabei de me estabacar e levantei num flash, berrando no meio da sala de aula.

**- AAAAH NÃO! NÃÃO! MINHA UNHA NÃO!** - Todo mundo agora ria da minha cara, menos Tenten, que entendeu meu

sofrimento e foi me ajudar com a sua alma caridosa.

**- Calma Neji! Fica calmo!** - Ela pedia, segurando a minha mão e olhando a unha arruinada. - **Olha, isso aqui tem jeito! É só passar uma lixa que conserta!** - Eu olhava pros lados desnorteado, insonsolável. Oh, porque? Porque comigo?

**- A senhorita já acabou seu ataque de pelanca?** - Perguntou aquele professor que se acha u.u Odeio o Kakashi, ele é a pior pessoa pra ensinar educação sexual ou qualquer outra matéria existente.

-** Eu não sou senhorita porra nenhuma, eu... **- Não pude terminar porque Tenten cobriu minha boca com sua mão. - **Kakashi! Se importa se eu e Neji saírmos um pouquinho? Eu vou dar um jeito nele**..- Disse ela de cara feia pra mim.

-** Tá tá, faz o que você quiser, eu só não quero bixice na minha sala de aula **- disse ele rindo da minha cara. Que ódio! Eu lá sou gay? Os únicos gays que tem nessa sala são o Sasuke e o Naruto! Eu hein u.u Saí da sala com Tenten me puxando. Nos sentamos no banquinho que tinha no corredor e ela abriu uma bolsinha. De lá tirou uma lixa e começou a lixar minha unha.

**- Nossa Neji! Que escândalo... Isso tudo por uma unha quebrada?** - Ela deu um risinho... Que risinho lindo *o*

**- É que... Eu não gosto de quebrar a unha ué!** - respondi um pouco vermelho. Droga.. sempre quando eu to perto dela eu fico nervoso! E vermelho. Tenten terminou de lixar minha unha e sorriu. - **Obrigado Tenten! **- Disse rapidamente enquanto me levantava e entrava na sala novamente. Ela me acompanhou e ouvi-a fechar a porta atrás de mim. Droga... Essa garota me deixa louco um dia!

o.o.o.o.o.o

N.A - Oioioioi ! Bom gente, aí tá o primeiro capítulo \o/ tomara que vcs gostem, de verdade! Eu ri litros na hora de escrever a parte do Neji... ele é mto divo né povo? *O* Eu também queria saber quais personagens vcs gostariam que falasse no próximo cap! USDHDSUHDS' E um aviso: Nem todos os personagens apareceram ainda! Vão ter umas pessoinhas ainda hehe :D

Obrigada aos que leram até aqui ^^ Por favor, manden reviews! Valeu gente ;*

SaahRasengan


End file.
